neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Middle-earth characters
The following is a list of characters from J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth legendarium. The list is for characters from Tolkien's writings only; for original characters from Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings film trilogy, please see List of original characters in the Lord of the Rings film trilogy. Hobbits are listed by their family names, not given names (for example, Frodo Baggins is under Baggins, Frodo), and rulers of Númenor are listed by their names without Tar- or Ar- prefixes (for example, Ar-Pharazôn is under Pharazôn, Ar-). For a list of all Middle-earth topics, see: List of Middle-earth articles A Ælfwine - Abattârik, Ar- - Adanedhel - Adanel - Adrahil - Adrahil II - Adûnakhôr, Ar- - Aegnor - Aerin - Agarwaen - Aikanáro - Aiwendil - Alatar - Alatáriel - Alcarin, Tar- - Aldamir - Aldarion, Tar- - Aldaron - Aldor - Amandil - Amandil, Tar- - Amdír - Amlaith - Amras - Amrod - Amroth - Amrothos - Anairë - Anardil - Anárion - Anárion, Tar- - Anborn - Ancalagon - Ancalimë, Tar- - Ancalimon, Tar- - Andrast - Anducal, Tar- - Anfauglir - Andreth - Andróg - Angbor - Angrod - Annatar - Arador - Araglas - Aragorn I - Aragorn II - Aragost - Arahad - Arahad I - Arahad II - Arahael - Aranarth - Arantar - Aranuir - Araphant - Araphor - Arassuil - Aratan - Aratar - Arathorn I - Arathorn II - Araval - Aravir - Aravorn - Aredhel - Ardamin, Tar- - Aredhel - Argeleb - Argeleb I - Argeleb II - Argon - Argonui - Arien - Aros - Arthedain - Arvedui - Arvegil - Arveleg I - Arveleg II - Arwen - Atanamir, Tar- - Atanatar - Atanatar I - Atanatar II - Aulë - Ausir - Avranc - Azaghâl - Azog B Baggins, Balbo - Baggins, Bilbo - Baggins, Bungo - Baggins, Frodo - Baldor - Balin - Baragund - Barahir - Barahir (Steward) - Baran - Bard the Bowman - Bauglir - Belecthor I - Belecthor II - Beleg - Beleg of Arnor - Belegorn - Belegund - Belemir - Bëor - Beorn - Bereg - Beregond - Beregond (Steward) - Beren - Beren (Steward) - Bergil - Berúthiel - Bifur - Bill the Pony - Boldog - Boffin, Berylla - Bofur - Bolg - Bolger, Fredegar (Fatty) - Bombadil, Tom - Bombur - Bór - Borin - Boromir (Steward) - Boromir - Boron - Borondir - Brand - Brand II - Brandir - Brandybuck, Gormadoc - Brandybuck, Meriadoc - Brandybuck, Primula - Brego - Bregolas - Bregor - Brodda - Brytta Léofa - Bucca of the Marish - Butterbur, Barliman C Calembel - Calimehtar - Calion, Tar- - Calmacil - Calmacil, Tar- - Captain of the Haven - Caranthir - Carcharoth - Castamir the Usurper - Cemendur - Celeborn - Celebrían - Celebrimbor - Celebrindor - Celegorm - Celepharn - Ceorl - Círdan - Cirion - Ciryaher - Ciryandil - Ciryatan, Tar- - Ciryon - Cotton, Rosie - Curufin - Curunír D Daeron - Dáin I - Dáin II Ironfoot - Daughters of Finwë - Déagol - Denethor (First Age) - Denethor I - Denethor II - Déor - Deórwine - Dernhelm - Diamond of Long Cleeve - Dior - Dior (Steward) - Dís (Middle-earth) - Dori - Dorlas - Draugluin - Duilin - Durin - Durin II - Durin III - Durin IV - Durin V - Durin VI - Durin VII - Durin's Bane - Dwalin E Eärendil - Eärendil of Gondor - Eärendur of Andúnië - Eärendur of Arnor - Eärendur son of Tar-Amandil - Eärnil I - Eärnil II - Eärnur - Eärwen - Ecthelion - Ecthelion of the Fountain - Ecthelion I - Ecthelion II - Egalmoth - Eiliniel - Elanor the Fair - Elbereth - Eldacar - Eldacar of Arnor - Eldacar of Gondor - Eldarion - Elemmakil - Elendil - Elendil, Tar- - Elendor - Elendur of Arnor - Elendur son of Isildur - Elenna -　Elenwë - Elessar - Elfhelm - Elfhild - Elfwine - Elladan - Elmo - Elrohir - Elrond - Elros - Elu - Eluréd and Elurín - Elwë - Elwing - Elven-king - Emeldir - Emerië - Enel - Enelyë - Eöl - Éomer - Éomund - Eönwë - Eorl the Young - Éothain - Éothéod - Éowyn - Eradan - Erendis - Erestor - Erkenbrand - Eru Ilúvatar - Estel - Estelmo - Estë F Falassion, Tar- - Faniel - Faramir - Fastred of Greenholm - Fëanor - Felaróf - Female hobbits - Fengel - Ferny, Bill - Fíli - Finarfin - Findis - Finduilas - Finduilas of Dol Amroth - Fingolfin - Fingon - Finrod Felagund - Finvain - Finwë - Fíriel - Folcwine - Forlong the Fat - Fréa - Fréaláf Hildeson - Fréawine - Freca - Frerin - Frór - Fuinur - Fundin G Galador - Galadriel - Galdor of Gondolin - Galdor the Tall - Galdor of the Havens - Gamgee, Hamfast - Gamgee, Samwise - Gamil Zirak - Gamling - Gandalf - Ghân-buri-Ghân - Gil-galad - Gildor Inglorion - Gilrain - Gimilkhâd - Gimilzôr, Ar- - Gimli - Ginglith - Girion - Glanhír - Glaurung - Glóin - Glóredhel - Glorfindel - Goldberry - Goldwine - Golfimbul - Gollum - Gorbag - Gorlim - Gorthaur - Gothmog (First Age) - Gothmog (Third Age) - Gram - Gríma - Grimbold - Grishnákh - Grór - Gwaihir - Gwathir - Gwindor H Hador - Hador (Steward) - Halbarad - Haldad - Haldan - Haldar - Haldir (First Age) - Haldir of Lórien - Haleth - Hallas - Halmir - Háma - Handir - Hardang - Hareth - Helm Hammerhand - Herion - Herucalmo - Herumor - Herunúmen, Tar- - Hirgon - Hiril - Hostamir, Tar- - Huan - Hundar - Huor - Húrin - Húrin I - Húrin II - Húrin the Tall - Hyarmendacil I - Hyarmendacil II I Ibûn - Idril - Ilmarë - Ilúvatar - Imbar - Imin - Iminyë - Imrahil - Indis - Inglor - Ingwë - Inziladûn, Ar- - Inzilbêth - Írildë - Irimë - Irmo - Isildur - Isilmë - Isilmo - Ivriniel K Khamûl - Khîm - Kíli - Kings of Arnor - Kings of Arthedain - Kings of Gondor - Kings of Rohan - Kings of Númenor L Lagduf - Lalaith - Legolas - Lenwë - Léod - Lindir - Lugdush - Lúthien M Mablung - Maedhros - Maeglin - Maggot, Farmer - Maglor - Magor - Mahtan - Maiar - Malach - Malbeth the Seer - Mallor - Malvegil - Man in the Moon - Manthor - Manwë - Marach - Mardil Voronwë - Mauhúr - Melian - Meleth - Meneldil - Meneldur, Tar - Mîm - Minalcar - Minardil - Minastir, Tar- - Minyatur, Tar- - Míriel - Mithrandir - Morgoth - Morwen - Morwen Steelsheen - Mouth of Sauron - Muzgash N Nahar - Náin - Náin I - Náin II - Námo - Narmacil I - Narmacil II - Narvi - Nerdanel - Nessa - Nienna - Nienor - Nimloth - Nimrodel - Níniel - Nóm - Nori O Ohtar - Óin, son of Glóin - Óin, son of Gróin - Old Man Willow - Olórin - Olwë - Ondoher - Ori - Ornendil - Orodreth - Orodreth (Steward) - Oromë - Oropher - Orophin - Ossë - Ostoher P Pallando - Palantir, Tar- - Pelendur - Pengolodh - Pharazôn, Ar- - Princes of Dol Amroth Q Queen Berúthiel R Radagast - Rían - Rómendacil I - Rómendacil II - Rúmil S Sackville-Baggins, Lobelia - Sackville-Baggins, Lotho - Sador - Saeros - Sakalthôr, Ar- - Salgant - Salmar - Saruman - Sauron - Scatha - Shadowfax - Shagrat - Shelob - Silmariën - Singollo - Siriondil - Smaug - Sméagol - Snowmane - Soronto - Stewards of Gondor - Strider - Súrion, Tar- T Tal-Elmar - Tarcil - Tarondor of Gondor - Tarondor of Arnor - Tarannon Falastur - Tata - Tatië - Telchar - Telemmaitë, Tar- - Telemnar - Telemnar, Tar- - Telperiën, Tar- - Telumehtar - Thengel - Théoden - Théodred - Théodwyn - Thingol - Thorin I - Thorin II Oakenshield - Thorin III Stonehelm - Thorondir - Thorondor - Thráin I - Thráin II - Thranduil - Thrór - Tilion - Tindomiel - Tinúviel - Tom Bombadil - Took, Adalgrim - Took, Belladonna - Took, Bullroarer - Took, Faramir - Took, Ferumbras III - Took, Fortinbras II - Took, Gerontius - Took, Isumbras - Took, Paladin - Took, Paladin II - Took, Pearl - Took, Peregrin - Took, Pervinca - Took, Pimpernel - Treebeard - Trotter - Tulkas - Tuor - Turgon - Turgon (Steward) - Turambar - Túrin - Túrin I - Túrin II U Ufthak - Uglúk - Uinen - Uldor - Ulfang - Ulfast - Ulwarth - Ulmo - Umbardacil - Undómiel - Ungoliant - Uolë Kúvion - Urwen V Vairë - Valacar - Valandil of Andúnië - Valandil of Arnor - Valandur - Vána - Vanimeldë, Tar- - Varda - Vardamir Nólimon - Vidugavia - Vidumavi - Vinyarion - Vorondil the Hunter - Voronwë W Walda - Watcher in the Water - Witch-king of Angmar - Wormtongue - Wulf - Will Whitfoot Y Yavanna - Yávien Z Zimraphel, Ar- - Zimrathôn, Ar- Category:Lists of literary characters *1 Characters de:Figuren in Tolkiens Welt fr:Liste des personnages de la Terre du Milieu ko:가운데땅의 등장인물 목록 he:שר הטבעות - דמויות la:Personae Legendarii Tolkien lb:Figuren aus Middle-earth ja:中つ国の人物一覧 ru:Список персонажей Средиземья simple:Middle-earth characters fi:Luettelo Keski-Maan sivuhahmoista